


Drunken Man

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Geez, I don’t even know why you want to take care of that-,” Jun’s finger circled on the air as if he’s trying to find an appropriate word, “<i>-thing.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Man

Nino was already a handful when he's sober, but he's the worst when he's drunk. He screamed, he cursed, he yelled, he whined, and even cried - never even once was he a quiet drunken man. He's always noisy. And bratty. And bossy.  
He rarely wanted to get drunk but when he did, he did it well. And drunken Nino was just unbearable.

“You suck, your drinks suck, your bar sucks. Hey, Owner, YOU SUCK!” Nino’s yell was loud enough to wake the dead and it’s not even his worst yet.

Jun grunted, he bowed to the owner as an apology while keeping Nino steady on his seat. He was lost on a janken match earlier so he had to stay sober and take care of drunken Ohno, Aiba, and Nino that night.  
He didn’t mind if it’s only Ohno and Aiba since the worst that they would do was crying their heart out to each other while giggling like two idiots, but Nino? Nino could trigger a world war three when he’s drunk and he won’t even remember it when he’s sober.  
That’s why no one ever wanted to take care of drunken Nino.

No one, except one Sakurai Sho.

“I’m sorry, the shoot took longer than I expected,” Sho rushed, still wearing his tie and all. He didn’t come to drink, he came just to save Nino from being murdered by Jun because drunken Nino was just _that_ unbearable.

“He’s _this_ close to get us all kicked out,” Jun huffed. He handed the limp Nino to Sho and bent to nudge on the two other men who were really close to sleep, “Take him away, I can handle these two just fine, just- just not that one.”

“Jun you’re noisy,” Nino slurred, “But your butt is sexy so I forgive you. HEY GUYS, MATSUMOTO JUN’S BUTT IS THE SIXI- SAXI- uh.. SEXIEST IN THE WORLD!”

“Shut the fuck up, you idiot!” Jun lost his cool as the whole club turned to assess his butt.

“Calm down, Matsujun,” Sho giggled, “Just consider it as a compliment. It _is_ a compliment, anyway.”

“Butt.. Sexy. Ne, Sho kun?” Nino chuckled and talked to Sho’s neck. He draped his pudgy arms around Sho’s shoulder and looked around clumsily.

“Yes, yes, come on now let’s go home,” Sho supported Nino’s body by his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, just go,” Jun waved his hands, “Geez, I don’t even know why you want to take care of that-,” Jun’s finger circled on the air as if he’s trying to find an appropriate word, “- _thing_.”

Sho just grinned meaningfully to that. He nodded obligatorily and helped Nino to walk to his awaiting car.

Nino started to sing Himitsu when Sho buckled him up to the seat.

“.. _maboroshi janaaai -_ come on sing with me, Sho kun - _kimi no me ga kuranderu dake_ \- sing, Sho kun!” Nino demanded with his most bratty voice.

Sho got to his seat and laughed. He started the engine and drove to his apartment. It’s like a silent agreement that Sho would take Nino straight to his place in days like this, so he wouldn’t need to make a detour.

“ _.. sore wo boku ga iyaserunara_ \- AARGH, Sho kun, SING!” Nino wounded his hands to Sho’s collar, grabbing the tie with his slightly disoriented fingers.

Sho yelped, his car swerved as his body was tugged towards Nino.  
“Hey, hey, I’m driving, Nino,” Sho said gently.

“SIIIIIIIIIIING!” Nino whined and shook Sho’s body repeatedly.

Sho sighed. He almost hit another car but of course Nino didn’t care about that.  
“Alright, alright.. _sore wa kitto maboroshi janaaai-_ ”

Nino smirked and loosened his grip. He waved his fist upwards and sang along with Sho, abandoning the tune completely and emptying his lung from any air.

They repeated the cute song three times before they arrived to Sho’s apartment complex. Driving-without-crashing mission was cleared, now it’s time for going-to-apartment-unit-without-being-yelled-at mission.

This mission was the hardest mission of all, even harder than graduating from Keio. One step out of the car and Nino was already complaining about his life, his games, and whatnot. Sho winced when he imagined what was lying upon him; Nino would talk to every human they bumped into, he would scream shamelessly, and he would bitch out like it’s the end of the world.

“Piggyback,” suddenly Nino demanded.

“Hah?”

“Piggyback, Sho kun. Piggyback or I won’t move,” Nino dropped himself to the ground.

Sho gaped. He looked around. It was already midnight but his apartment complex was still relatively crowded.

“Pi~ggy~back~,” Nino singsonged.

“But..,” Sho scratched his head.

“Not gonna move,” Nino pouted and lied on the parking ground.

Sho sighed. He knew it’s not a battle he could win. Nino gets what Nino wants, most especially when he’s drunk.  
Slowly, Sho lowered his body and let Nino put his weight on his back with a triumphant grin on his face.

Distance from parking area to Sho’s door was only like five minutes, but it felt like an hour when you got a nagging loud brat on your back.

Three awkward smiles from the apartment’s staff, two annoyed neighbors, and an upset lady later, they finally got inside Sho’s apartment.  
Nino was still talking non-stop. His words became more and more muffled and unclear and his body became more and more uncoordinated.

Sho carried Nino to the bed and after all the good things that Sho had done, he still received some wild punches from Nino.  
Sho was lucky that Nino didn’t throw up that night.

Sho took off Nino’s shoes and put it neatly beside the bed. He fixed the comforter up to Nino’s chin and tucked him in.

“Mario.. game over,” Nino grumbled, his eyes were already half closed.

“Hm.. yeah.. you can continue tomorrow,” Sho chuckled. He brushed Nino’s hair gently and exhaled a relieved breath.

Sho just looked at Nino with a smile hanging on his face while Nino continued mumbling and cursing and talking gibberish.  
Their band mates were right to avoid taking care of drunken Nino; he was indeed too loud, too demanding, and too dangerous when he’s drunk - they almost had a car crash that night, for God’s sake - but for Sakurai Sho every single one of those was worth it.

Nino opened his eyes a bit and grinned, “Sho kun’s here.”

“Yeah, I am. Whose back do you think you climbed on earlier, hm?” Sho snorted a fond laugh.

“Sho kun’s. Because the shoulder is really, really, _reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally_ sloppy,” Nino chuckled, “But it’s okay..”

Sho raised one of his brow but his smile widened, “It’s okay?”  
His heart beat a little bit harder because he knew exactly what would come next.

The trouble of rushing from the studio to the club, putting his life on the danger of a car crash, and apologizing to every human being they met was really worth it for Sakurai Sho.  
Because among all those gibberish words, there would always - _always_ \- be a certain simple sentence slipped in.

“Yeah, it is,” Nino smiled wide, “It’s okay because Sho kun is Sho kun and _I love Sho kun_.”

Nino wouldn’t remember everything when he woke up the next morning. He wouldn’t remember how he got to Sho’s apartment, he wouldn’t remember what happened, and he would never believe that he said what he said that night - including the love declaration that he had done a million times exclusively when he’s drunk.  
Hell, he would laugh at it and say that it’s just Sho’s wishful thinking, even.

But Sho was fine with that. Absolutely fine.  
As long as he could hear it escaped from Nino’s lips even though only when Nino’s drunk, he’s fine.

A drunken man’s words are a sober man’s thought, right?


End file.
